Miracle Man
by Timonx3
Summary: Eagle is at home, doing absolutely nothing, when Fox drops in. Random drabble. A little slashy, if you look for it. ONESHOT.


**Wow. This is really random. I really just wanted to challenge myself and see how much I could write within an hour before getting tired of it and quitting in the middle xD But I, surprisingly, made it.**

**Random drabble of no importance, really.**

**By the way – am I not cool, being probably the first one to make an Eagle/Fox fanfic? xD**

**WARNING: Slight, slight shounen-ai. Meaning SLASH. But just slight... well. Warned you, didn't I.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

_________________________________________________

Martin Williams, also known as Eagle of K-Unit, was lying on his couch, watching some old soap opera. Not that he actually paid any attention to the show, he was mainly just lying there in lack of anything else to do.

He wasn't in training, for the time being; K-Unit had a period off duty. He had been happy to get a break in the beginning, but after a week he was getting bored. It wasn't like he had anyone to "hang out" with – he was sick of seeing his unit, not that he didn't like them, but after several months in only their company, it was good to actually not be around them.

He had a family; his mother and father were "explorers" and traveled a lot, unaware of their son's real job. He had an older sister, too – Amanda – but she was married and lived in the US with her husband and two kids. Twins. Wonderful but devilish little brats.

Eagle couldn't quite bring himself to get around and call some of his old mates – the ones he used to spend most of his time with, before all this with the SAS. It was too troublesome having to avoid talking about real stuff or making up stories of where he had been. So he settled on just being alone, eating pizza and drinking diet coke (the non-alcohol thing was a habit by now).

All of the things above, were reasons as to why he was very surprised when he heard the doorbell ring.

Martin rolled off the couch and dragged himself out to the hall and opened the door – and was met my the sight of Fox. Ben Daniels. He decided to stick with Fox.

"Eagle." Ben said, happily. He was grinning, but looked rather tired and a bit tattered.

"Fox!" Martin replied, eyes wide. He said nothing for a couple of seconds, but soon realized that Fox was waiting for him to invite him in. "Oh, come in. Come in."

"Thanks." Fox grinned again, already taking his jacket off as he entered the small apartment.

Eagle actually managed to keep it fairly clean – it wasn't a big apartment, just one bedroom, a small living room, an even smaller kitchen and a tiny bathroom. But he liked it; it was... homey.

"So... how've you been?" Martin asked, hesitatingly. He led Fox to the living room and both of the man sat down on the couch. Eagle halfheartedly offered his friend some pizza, but Fox shook his head.

"Fine," Ben nodded slowly. "Just... fine. You know, I met Ale-- Cub, on my latest mission."

"What?" Eagle exclaimed. "Cub? As in little Cub, Brecon Beacons-Cub? Wolf's darling-Cub?"

Fox nodded, grinning. But he still looked very tired, and the taller of the men couldn't help but note that he had dark circles under his eyes. And that Fox held one of his arm close to his body all the time, moving a bit stiffly. But he decided not to mention it; it seemed Ben had just come back from a mission, and whenever he visited Eagle after an assignment, he wanted anything but to talk or remember his work.

"And you?" Fox suddenly asked. "How have you been, Eagle?"

"You can call me Martin, you know," Eagle pointed out, grinning. "Well, I've been fine. We're having some time off now and I'm a little bored... without Wolfie or Bumblebee to bully, it's no fun. Really."

"Bumblebee?"

"Tiger. Rawr." Eagle grinned, raising his hands and growled lowly, trying to sound like a tiger but failing. "Anyway, he call him Newbie. And by that, Bumblebee."

"Wow, that's..." Ben seemed to be looking for the right words. "...far fetched."

"Well, duh! What did you expect from me?" Martin smirked.

"Nothing less, I suppose." the shorter of the men sighed and lent back, closing his eyes for a moment; he looked completely drained. Worry flashed through Eagle and he frowned, concern written all over his face. But the moment Fox opened his eyes again, Martin tried to erase all the signs of any worry. He succeeded, almost. But if Ben saw the concern, he didn't mention it. Maybe he didn't care or even appreciated the concern.

Because Fox, on the other hand, did not have a family – his father had been a General in the army and gone M.I.A , Missing In Action. His mother had died of cancer a few years ago, and he had been a lone child. He had some sort of family, Eagle supposed, but none that he ever mentioned or visited or even knew. Knew very well, at least.

They talked about nothing-at-all-but-everything-that-is, for hours, Martin's main goal being to take Fox's mind of the recent mission. He could ask about it later – now was not the time.

Now, Eagle wasn't a very serious man, but he knew when the situation called for it, nonetheless. Most often when he was on some sort of mission, of course. But sometimes when it regarded Snake – he was a medic and had to act psychologist at times, which burdened him. Sometimes when Wolf just couldn't bear with the fact that he had no clue on what Cub was doing (yes, he cared deeply for the kid, though he'd rather shoot himself in the foot than admit it out loud) or where he was of if he even was okay. And he was there for Newbie – Tiger – as well, when said man needed it.

But above all that, he was the most serious with Fox – not that he showed it, not that much. But Eagle knew that he couldn't joke around with Ben too much when said man had been "away". Most of the times, Fox was just too tired to deal with anything – he just wanted to get his mind off world-threatening situations and assassins. Sometimes the jokes were just... wrong. Eagle never knew what he could and could not say when it came to Fox – some things seemed to make Ben _remember_ things. Martin had no idea how, but apparently Ben also had a far fetched mind. Maybe. Who knew.

Fox grabbed the remote control and flipped through the channels, despite the fact that he _knew_ that there was nothing to watch at two in the morning, except adult TV and bad commercials. He just pressed the button over and over, hoping to find something, _anything_, to watch.

But in the end he settled on a cheap, old movie. Eagle was having the time of his life, criticizing it thoroughly. It was so fake and had both of the men laughing a couple of times, just because it was so stupid. And cliché, of course. What was a non-cliché movie nowadays, anyway?

"Sometimes, I wonder why I do this." Fox murmured after a while. It was long after the movie and he was exhausted to say in the least. He was in the sort of state when he could talk without feeling too ashamed or embarrassed, the state both of the men had really been waiting for all along, because both of them had known that sooner or later, it was coming. The moment Ben would talk.

"Do what?" Eagle asked, softly, carefully.

"Work. For MI6 – they're making a fourteen-year-old go on lethal missions, for God's sake! But it's not only that. They make him kill. They make _me_ kill – but of course, that's only to expect. I've even been in the SAS, I shouldn't be such a sissy as to fear killing – but I can't help to think it's disgusting and-and _wrong_! It's inhuman..." his voice trailed off as he, unconsciously, shifted closer to Eagle.

Martin just waited for his friend to continue, patiently. But when Ben didn't pick up where he left off, the man carefully nudged at him, trying to give Fox the message that he could keep. Eagle was listening, paying full attention. Ben kept.

"And it makes one wonder where the world is heading," he murmured, quietly, shifting even closer to Martin, practically leaning on him now. "one psychopath is only worse than the other, and then there comes one that's worse then the first two combined. And they want to kill. Kill, kill. Take over the world. What do they care about the people that live in the world? The animals, plants? The earth itself? We're all going to die one day. But they don't care – they just keep making plans, plans that get more and more wicked with every day that passes." Ben sighed, letting his head fall onto Eagle's shoulder. "And then MI6. They send us out to kill these psychopath's, making us, people like me and Cub – and Cub's still a fucking _child_, for heavens sake! – killers. Murderers. Inhuman. We get tainted and ugly and nothing can save us. The world gets uglier with every day that passes and nothing is worth it any longer."

Martin had, while his friend had talked, slowly sneaked an arm around Ben's shoulders. He made patterns with his finger's on Ben's arm, trying to soothe the man.

"That's why I am here," he said, carefully. "to make sure it's worth it again. To make sure you don't give up, convince you that you're doing all those things for a reason – you save lives. As does Cub. And he sure has Wolf on his side, eh? Wolf practically fancies Cub, don't you think? Obsessed with the kid."

Fox couldn't help but laugh at that. He felt better already, despite his arm throbbing painfully. But it wasn't anything he couldn't stand, so he let it be. Because he felt better already – Eagle sure was a man of miracles.

They talked for a little bit longer, but after another hour, Ben fell asleep.

Martin couldn't help but smile fondly down at his friend, watching his sleeping face. The taller man picked Fox up, carrying him bridal-style into his own, Eagle's bedroom. This was usually how they ended up, so it wouldn't be the first time they shared a bed. In a non-adult way, if you could put it like that.

Martin tucked in Ben carefully, grinning for himself at how caring he was and how out-of-character it was, but he really couldn't help it. Fox needed all that sort of affection he could get.

Eagle stood for a couple of minutes, just watching Ben's sleeping face – his features were soft, he didn't look stressed or stiff. Just... peaceful. Martin couldn't resist the urge to stroke his friend's forehead, removing a wisp of hair in the process.

He bent down and kissed Fox lightly on the forehead, lovingly. Eagle rose to his full length slowly, eyes fixed on Ben's sleeping form. It was such a pity that he had gone MI6-ish and become a spy. It would have been so interesting to see what would have happened if Fox had stayed in their unit.

But that was not going to happen and all Eagle could do was hope that Fox was going to quit the James Bond thing soon. It was tearing both of them apart.


End file.
